


Blood and Marrow

by ClassySansyPansy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Depressed Sans (Undertale), Depression, Family Drama, Family Issues, Self Harm, Suffering Sans (Undertale), Suicidal Sans, Suicidal Thoughts, sans self harm, skelebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassySansyPansy/pseuds/ClassySansyPansy
Summary: DEPRESSION/SELF HARM/SUICIDAL THOUGHTS WARNING!!!:Sans gets into an argument with Papyrus, which ends with Paps storming out. This leaves Sans alone with his thoughts, which leads to suicidal ideas and thinking about past self harm.





	Blood and Marrow

"No, brother! I am not going to stand here and let you be the victim! You haven't even been trying to help yourself...you're lazy, alcoholic, and you don't care about my problems! I'm going to Undyne's...that'll let you sleep the rest of the day, just like you always do-" And Papyrus slammed the door, leaving Sans alone in their house.  
"..." Sans huffed, slamming his skeletal fist on the armrest of the sofa in frustration. "No matter what I do, it's never _good enough_! I've done everything for Papyrus, and all he can do is point out the negatives! I'm fucking trying, and my brat brother has to go 'n talk shit 'bout me as if I don't have feelings! I-I...I'm so effin' done with this...if I'm not worth it to the brother I've done _everything_ for, and if he thinks his mental problems are worse than mine, then the selfish bastard can go get himself killed by the human! See if I care...I fucking matter, too. But it's not like anyone'd notice if I died...or when I hurt with every cut I inflict on my arms and my legs...or each time I have a mental breakdown so severe I think I might literally go insane..." he trailed off, his angry, furious, almost desperate shouts turning into passionate, deep, confused sobs. The kind of sobs that make your heart feel like it's melting into your stomach, and the nausea boils up, and you're seeing nothing but blurs, and you clench you fists so hard they hurt...the kind that makes you cover your head with your hands and push into your forehead so strongly on purpose, not caring if it hurts, hoping it does something bad to yourself so it'll leave a mark or break through your skull or even kill you. The kind of sobs that cause you to curl up on your bed and then move to the floor because you feel like dirt and dead bugs are what you deserve, and with every sob your jaw begins to get sore and a headache comes on and you start to rock back and forth to comfort yourself and fail and so many thoughts race through your head.  
_you're not worth it, cut yourself so that people will see something's wrong. get attention. i'm annoying, i'm a fucking awful person. put me in prison or juvie or bootcamp or out on the streets i don't care anymore, as long as _**you're** happy. as long as the person who has yelled at you countless times for reasons that make no sense is fucking happy. fucking do everything they want, cuz they think their mental stress has more priority than mine and they don't think any of your opinions matter and i'm starting to believe it so why not kill me and get it overwith so that THEY are happy, so the STRESS CAN GO AWAY for THEM! FUCKING THEM, AND NOT ME! but what if they start caring too late and you're dead and they'll be sorry, so sorry they didn't care more or show their love more or listen to your calls for help. fucking HELP ME you'll think but no one will answer because it's all in your mind. the same mind you think so deeply is going crazy, deteriorating with each mental visual of suicide or each stroke of a razor or each time the person that says they love you (a fucking lie) yells at you so much and so often you don't mind if you disappear forever. you just want it to be over...oh please, let me actually have a good life. listen to me. i want to fucking die...  
  


* * *

__  
  
((i will update this when i can...imma go cry now cuz life is so fucking unfair and i hate it with all my being SOMETIMES not all the time but most of the time and all of life doesn't deserve to be there in my presence taunting me and planting seeds of doubt and...and...i hate myself-


End file.
